Nuit papouasienne
by booster77
Summary: "Pourquoi. Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous ! On part en vacances une semaine, et un spectre jupitérien nous tombe dessus. C'est de la faute du Docteur, j'en suis sûr. D'une manière ou d'une autre."


Bonjour à tous !

Voici une petite friandise incongrue produite de mon esprit, puisque c'est un crossover DW/Queer as folk (ce que vous savez déjà parce que sinon, vous ne liriez pas ça). Il y a un léger spoiler de saison 2 de QAF, puisque j'utilise un personnage qui n'apparaît qu'à ce moment. En parlant de ça, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon mélange temporel. Mon histoire se déroule à l'époque de la saison 7 du côté DW, soit en 2012 (ou 2013, je ne suis pas très fort en date). Cependant, le côté QAF que j'utilise se passe à peu près en 1996. Voilà, ça peut paraître inutile, mais je me sentais obligé de vous situer ça (et non, ça n'a aucune incidence sur l'histoire).

Pour ceux qui suivent "La vie normale", je voulais d'abord finir "Nuit papouasienne" avant de me relancer dedans. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive.

Enjoy !

* * *

Pourquoi. Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous ?! On part en vacances une semaine, et un spectre jupitérien nous tombe dessus. C'est de la faute du Docteur, j'en suis sûr. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

**POV Rory**

« Tu peux me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos ?

- Bien sûr chérie », obtempérai-je en me redressant sur mon transat.

Le soleil tapait fort au bord de la piscine. Je me calai derrière Amy, en versant généreusement du produit dans ma main pendant qu'elle terminait de taper sa chronique. Nous n'aurions jamais pu découvrir la Nouvelle Guinée autrement, merci à sa patronne ! Le Docteur pouvait nous montrer la planète aux arc-en-ciel perpétuels, la Terre comportait aussi ses merveilles. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que quelqu'un lui apprenne à se poser un peu, et à ne pas se précipiter aux quatre coins de l'Univers.

Amy se redressa et s'étira vigoureusement.

« Fini ?

- Fini. »

Elle ferma son ordinateur qu'elle posa à côté d'elle en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu devrais aller voir un ophtalmo, tu fatigues beaucoup tes yeux.

- Oui, peut être », éluda-t-elle en se calant contre mon torse. « Alors, qu'est ce que nous allons faire pendant nos cinq derniers jours dans ce paradis ?

- Et bien, il y a quelques randonnées organisées dans la mangrove qu'ils ont l'air superbes.

- Ouhla, c'est trop fatigant. J'avais pensé à ce que nous restions cloîtrés dans notre chambre d'hôtel le reste des vacances... Ce serait aussi fatigant, mais plus agréable.

- Mmmm... Proposition très alléchante, mais ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter du paysage. »

Ma femme me regarda tristement, ses yeux suppliants me disant: "S'il te plaît, mon beau centurion romain..."

« Faisons un jour sur deux. », concédai-je. « Et je suis sûr qu'il y a des coins très agréables et très cachés dans la nature.

- OK, marché conclu », accepta-t-elle en m'embrassant.

« Je vais nous chercher des cocktails pour sceller notre contrat », dis-je en me redressant, avant que l'idée de notre accord et sa proximité ne me trouble physiquement.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar de la piscine, assiégé par les vacanciers assoiffés. Alors que j'attendais mon tour, on me bouscula, et je me retrouvai dégoulinant de jus de fruits.

« Oh pardon ! s'excusa immédiatement l'importun, un homme très grand et très musclé.

- Non, ça va, pas de soucis » répondis-je calmement en m'épongeant le torse avec une serviette en papier. « C'est rafraîchissant par ce temps. »

L'homme semblait soulagé de ma réaction.

« Je vous offre un verre pour me faire pardonner. Ben.

- Rory », répondis-je en serrant la main tendue.

« Alors, comment se passe votre séjour ici ?

- À part quand on m'a renversé un cocktail dessus, les vacances se déroulent bien.»

Nous rîmes de notre situation.

« Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites dans cette belle île ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Mon étonnement et ma curiosité durent se refléter sur mon visage. Ben prit un temps pour reformuler sa réponse.

« Disons que ma vie prend un nouveau tournant en ce moment. Et que des signes m'ont menés jusqu'ici.

- Des signes ? Comme... des crop circles ?

- Non, non, rien d'aussi voyant. L'ami d'un ami a évoqué les charmes de la vie orientale. Et puis, un de mes élèves est parti s'installer en Chine pour ses études. Et quand dans la même journée, j'ai entendu parler de la Papouasie trois fois par des voies différentes, j'ai compris. J'ai pris mes valises, et je suis parti.

- Et vous voilà.

- Et me voilà, à renverser des verres sur des inconnus.

- C'est une occupation à plein temps j'imagine. »

Nous nous appuyâmes au bar en continuant notre discussion

« Et vous, que faites vous ici ? Vous avez suivi un petit lutin ?

- Non, juste un extra-terrestre voyageant dans une boîte bleue », répondis-je du tac-au-tac. « Rien d'aussi extraordinaire que vous. Juste un petit infirmier anglais qui profite de vacances tout frais payés.

- Oh, vous êtes anglais ? Vous prendrez bien un thé avec moi, alors ?

- Ce n'est pas l'heure. En attendant, je prendrai un Cosmopolitan. »

C'est à ce moment que nous pûmes enfin passer notre commande. Comme il l'avait promis, Ben paya les consommations. À ce moment, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Le professeur sortit de sa poche un téléphone et grimaça franchement quand il vit le numéro.

« Et bien Rory, je vais devoir vous laisser, des affaires urgentes m'appellent », me dit-il en laissant le téléphone sonner. J'espère vous recroiser bientôt.

- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je en prenant congé. À la prochaine !

Et Ben s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Je rejoignis Amy et lui donnais son cocktail.

« Tu as mis du temps.

-Oui, il y avait la queue au bar.»

RB/RB/RB/RB/RB

Le lendemain, Amy et moi nous nous équipâmes pour une randonnée. Nous allions visiter la jungle papou et faire un arrêt à une tribu Korowaï. J'étais très intéressé par cette marche, Amy un peu moins. Au point de rendez vous devant l'hôtel, elle était grincheuse.

« Pourquoi aller rencontrer des Papous alors que nous avons déjà vu tant de choses avec le Docteur ? » plaidait-elle.

« Deviendrais-tu casanière Amy ? » plaisantai-je. « Où est passé ton esprit d'aventure ? »

Elle grimaça et m'envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Aoutch ! »

Quelqu'un derrière nous ricana. C'était Ben.

« Eh bien Rory, qu'est ce que vous avez dit pour embêter la jolie fille ?

- Oh rien, je disais qu'elle commençait à devenir mémère. "Aoutch !" Amy, voici Ben, que j'ai rencontré au bar. Ben, voici Amy, la plus jeune et la plus aventureuse fille que je connaisse.

- Moui, rattrape-toi. »

Le guide, prénommé Erik, arriva et nous indiqua de le suivre.

L'excursion fut magnifique. La chaleur et la fatigue de la marche étaient éclipsés par la faune et la flore luxuriantes. De l'ébène, du bois de santal aux arbres à caoutchouc, des fleurs aux odeurs enivrantes ravirent nos sens. L'environnement sifflait, stridulait, bruissait. Nous aperçûmes des aigles d'Australie, des grenouilles jaunes, et sauterelles aux yeux roses... Je ne savais plus ou poser mon regard tellement il y avait de choses à voir. La forêt vivait, simplement. J'étais plutôt fier d'avoir pu prendre en photo un couple d'oiseaux du paradis en parade amoureuse. Amy se moquait un peu de mon émerveillement, comme d'habitude, et discutait avec Ben pendant ce temps. L'homme se révélait d'une compagnie plaisante. Tout les deux passaient leur temps à discuter pendant que je jouais le paparazzi animalier.

« Vous êtes allés en France ? » s'étonna Ben. « C'est un de mes projets de voyage.

- Oh oui, j'ai passé quelques jours en Provence avec Van Gogh... Enfin je veux dire, sur les traces de Van Gogh ! » se rattrapa-t-elle.

« Je vous envie ! J'ai toujours adoré ses œuvres. "Les Tournesols" en particulier.

- Vous savez, Vincent lui-même ne les aimait pas.

- Comment le savez-vous ? » interrogea Ben, moqueur. « Vous l'avez rencontré ?

- Bien sûr ! Il a même proposé qu'on fasse un enfant ensemble...

- Qui a proposé quoi ?» demandai-je en me rapprochant d'eux.

« Amy était en train de me dire que Van Gogh voulait être le père de ses enfants.

- Je n'étais pas au courant de ça... » dis-je, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« C'est normal c'était l'époque ou tu étais en plast... ou tu vivais à Rome ! » se rattrapa Amy de justesse.

« Eh bien, vous avez beaucoup voyagé tous les deux » souffla un Ben impressionné.

Nous arrivions à ce moment au village des Korowaï. Nous découvrîmes alors leurs grandes habitations végétales, installées à la cime des arbres. Un grand terrain dégagé entourait le feu qu'entretenait certaines femmes. Le guide nous expliquait les coutumes de ce peuple tandis que certains autochtones dévisageaient ma compagne.

« Pourquoi me fixent-ils ? me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

- J'en ai aucune idée. Peut être à cause de tes cheveux.

- Je pense que c'est ça » confirma Ben. Le roux est une couleur très rare, puisque c'est un gène récessif. Ils ont peut-être peur de vous. Même chez les Egyptiens, c'était un trait maléfique. Ou ils n'en n'ont peut être jamais vu avant, tout simplement. »

Un vieux Korowaï s'approcha du guide et se mit à lui parler. Les deux personnes échangèrent quelques phrases dans le dialecte local, mais tout le monde savait quel était le sujet de leur conversation. L'indigène ne cessait de pointer Amy du doigt. Celle-ci s'agaça et finit par aller parler à leur guide.

«Il y a un souci ?

- Non, non, aucun problème, s'excusa le jeune homme. Nous allons rentrer maintenant. »

Personne ne protesta, et notre groupe rentra à l'hôtel. Cependant, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'avais pas apprécié le dernier regard que la tribu avait lancé à ma femme. Des yeux pleins de surprise, de vénération et de peur.

RB/RB/RB/RB/RB

Le lendemain, Amy tomba malade. Elle blâma le poisson qu'elle avait commandée pour le dîner de la veille. Je ne pouvais que lui donner des cachets de paracétamol et lui mettre un linge mouillé sur la tête.

« Tu devrais aller profiter des vacances », me dit-elle vers midi. « Faire une randonnée sans moi.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser agoniser toute seule...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais dormir de toute façon. Vas plonger dans la piscine, ou retrouver Ben pour boire une bière tout en discutant de football.

- Il est américain, Amy. Il n'y connaît rien au vrai football.

- Vas-y ! »

En me lançant un oreiller, elle me chassa de la chambre.

Je retrouvais mon nouvel ami dans la piscine où il faisait des longueurs. J'eus alors une idée grotesque, digne d'un enfant de sept ans. Je me mis en maillot de bain et dès qu'il arrivait près de moi...

« BANZAÏ ! »

Le raz-de-marée que provoqua ma bombe éclaboussa la moitié des vacanciers proches. Ben fit un bon de côté en avisant son agresseur.

« Rory, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous m'avez fait peur.

- C'est ma vengeance pour le cocktail !

- Oh, vous allez payer ça ! »

Nous nous mîmes à nous battre comme des enfants. Il essayait de me noyer, je lui montais dessus entre deux gerbes d'eau et trois éclats de rires. Les autres clients de l'hôtel nous foudroyaient du regards, en évitant de se faire éclabousser par nos jeux.

Lorsque je capitulai enfin, je pris conscience de nos positions. J'étais coincé, le dos contre le bord de la piscine. Devant moi Ben, très proche, m'encerclaient de ses bras. Des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux et dégoulinaient lentement le long de son visage. Ses lèvres minces étaient étirés en un grand sourire, creusant des pattes d'oies aux coins de ses yeux très clairs.

Et c'est là que je sentis quelque chose de dur contre moi.

Ben s'en rendit compte au même moment et s'écarta vite, très mal à l'aise.

« Pardon Rory... Je suis très gêné...

- Pas de soucis, le rassurai-je, en tentant de masquer le léger malaise de la situation. C'est une réaction parfaitement anatomique.

- Non vraiment, ne croyez pas que... surtout en ce moment je ne veux pas...

- Ben, Ben ! interpellai-je. Je ne vous en veux pas. Je suis un homme, je connais ça. Nous avons tous des réactions corporelles... inattendues. »

L'américain continuait de rougir.

« Et puis, c'est toujours assez flatteur de voir qu'on est désirable.

- OK, je vais faire quelques longueurs pour... me détendre », s'éloigna Ben, en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose après ? proposai-je en sortant de la piscine. Avec pleins de glaçons je présume.

-Très drôle... »

Je pensais d'abord à retourner dans la chambre voir comment se portait Amy.

Le lit était vide.

« Amy, tu es là ? »

Aucun signe d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir seule, tellement elle était mal en point. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je descendis directement à la réception.

« Excusez moi, est ce que vous avez vu ma femme, Mme Pond ?

- À quoi ressemble-t-elle monsieur ?

- Une grande rousse, peau blanche, l'air malade.

- Oh oui, Erik l'a emmené voir un médecin il y a une heure », informa l'hôtesse. Elle ne tenait quasiment plus sur ses jambes, la pauvre.

- Et personne ne m'a prévenu ?

- Erik m'a dit que vous le saviez déjà.

- Et bien non, je n'étais pas au courant !

- Rory ? Un problème ? »

Je me retournai et vit Ben en train de se sécher, les sourcils froncés. Je remerciai la réceptionniste et m'écartais avec mon ami.

« Amy a disparu, je suis sûr qu'on l'a enlevé.

- Enlevé ? Par qui ?

- Notre guide d'hier. J'étais sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les Korowaï !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Il faut prévenir les autorités.

- On a pas le temps ! »

J'avais dit "on" sans réfléchir, mais Ben semblait concerné et prêt à aider.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Ma décision était déjà prise.

« On retourne au village. »

RB/RB/RB/RB/RB

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ben et moi étions en pleine forêt. Équipés d'une carte, d'une boussole et de lampes torches au cas où, nous avancions à grandes foulées. La nature était plus silencieuse que l'après-midi précédente. La nuit tombait. Le ciel bleu azur prenait la couleur orangée, puis rouge du soleil couchant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au moment où des étoiles commençaient à moucheter le ciel indigo, nous vîmes au loin la lumière du feu des Korowaï.

« Dès qu'on voit Amy, on court, on l'attrape et on repart aussi vite que possible, planifiai-je à mi-voix en marchant, d'une part pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais aussi à cause du stress de la situation.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation » constata mon coéquipier, tout aussi discrètement.

« Je ne compte plus les aventures que j'ai vécu avec Amy. C'est comme ça depuis des années, ça a même commencé avant notre mariage.

- Votre... mariage ?! Mais... Vous ne portez pas d'alliance !

- Je l'ai mise chez le bijoutier avant de partir, pour entretien. »

Je tournai ma tête vers lui. Il était vraiment abasourdi.

« À votre avis Ben, que sont l'un pour l'autre un homme et une femme qui dorment dans la même chambre d'un hôtel quatre étoiles sur une île paradisiaque ?

- Je vous voyais comme frère et sœur. Dans le genre très affectueux.

- Désolé, j'ai la corde au cou.

- Moi qui croyais que... »

L'américain ne finit pas sa phrase, mais je voyais la déception dans son regard. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Ce n'était pas un accident à la piscine...

- Non. J'étais vraiment intéressé par vous. »

Il réfléchit pendant un instant.

« Mais au final, reprit-il, j'aurai eu la même réaction. Même si vous étiez favorable.

- Pourquoi ? »

Ben ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun son ne vint. Les mots ne sortaient pas.

« Je...suis séropositif. »

Ben commença à vider son sac, très vite. Sa voix se brisait parfois, mais sa tirade ne s'arrêtait pas. Il raconta comment son compagnon, Paul, lui avait avoué qu'il était malade. Comment il avait fait son propre test il y a trois mois. L'attente, le verdict. Le désespoir, la colère, la dépression. Sa rupture avec Paul. Sa fuite de New York. Sa lente remontée vers la réalité. Tout.

« Pourquoi moi », conclue-t-il âcrement. « Pourquoi ? »

Dans ce genre de situation, je le savais, il était impossible de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Ben. Dieu, le destin, l'avenir ou le hasard... toutes les raisons de ceux qui régissent ou non notre vie ne peuvent être compréhensibles dans ce monde.

- Il vaut mieux, sinon elles auront besoin d'être excellentes leurs raisons.

- En attendant, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire dans ce cas là : "Profiter de la vie". »

Ben me lança un regard sceptique, et éclata de rire en entendant mon affirmation.

« Si c'était si simple...

- Mais ça l'est. Et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte, mais vous avez déjà commencé à le faire. Vous êtes parti sur un coup de tête à l'autre bout de la planète, et vous aider un parfait inconnu à sauver sa femme d'une tribu anthropophage. Si ce n'est pas profiter de la vie, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Le visage de Ben se teinta de stupéfaction en réalisant l'évolution de sa vie. Puis il me regarda en me disant sur un ton affolé :

« Les Korowaï sont cannibales ?! »

« Mettons-nous à couvert », ordonnai-je à voix basse.

Nous nous cachâmes derrière un grand monticule de terre, dont le sommet surplombait la grande place du village. Nous éteignîmes nos lampes.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller les voir directement ?

- Ce n'est plus l'heure de visite des touristes. Ils ne vont sûrement pas apprécié des intrus sur leur territoire. De plus, vous parlez Korowaï ?

- Vous avez raison. »

Soudain, des tambours se mirent à résonner. Le feu de camp de la veille avait triplé de volume. Tout les membres du clan s'étaient mis à danser en cercle autour. Un peu à l'écart, notre guide Erik agrippait le bras d' une Amy amorphe. On avait changé ses vêtements pour une tenue qui ne la recouvrait qu'en certains endroits stratégiques. Ses cheveux lâches encadraient son visage recouvert de diverses peintures tribales. Pendant que nous avancions vers elle à couvert des bois, les Korowaï dansaient de plus en plus vite, et les tambours tapaient de plus en plus forts. Je voyais leur visage en transe. Et étrangement, sans que personne ne s'en occupe, le feu devenait de plus en plus intense et flamboyant. Au moment ou nous allions nous jeter sur ma femme, Ben me stoppa en pointant le brasier.

« Regardez ! »

Au dessus des flammes, devenant de plus en plus nette, se dessinait quelque chose. Une grosse boule de ténèbres, ceinturée de lignes semblables a des os, sortait progressivement du néant. Au milieu de cette ombre, s'ouvrirent deux espaces bleutés, semblables à des yeux. Des yeux fixés sur Amy. D'un coup, celle-ci fut entouré d'une lumière émeraude qui la firent léviter vers la chose.

«Amy !»

Je me précipitai vers elle tandis que Ben assommait Erik. J'accrochai au dernier moment le talon de ma compagne. Immédiatement, elle tomba sur moi tandis que l'apparition poussait un cri de rage.

Et durant toute cette scène, aucun Korowaï ne cessa de danser.

« DONNEZ-MOI MON SACRIFICE ! »

L'impérieuse voix d'outre-tombe semblait venir de partout.

« J'AI BESOIN DE SON SANG ! DONNEZ-MOI MON SACRIFICE !

- Ben, emmenez-la, je m'occupe de Casper. »

Celui-ci ne discuta pas, mit Amy sur ses épaules et disparu dans les bois.

« Alors, repris-je en direction de l'apparition. On veut me piquer ma femme ?

- ELLE N'EST PAS VÔTRE. LES HUMAINS AUX CHEVEUX DE FEU SONT DESTINÉS AUX JUPITERIENS !

- Jupiter ? Vous êtes un extra-terrestre ?

- J'AI PERDU MON CORPS EN TOMBANT ICI.

- Ça fait une sacrée chute...

- JE NE SURVIS QUE GRÂCE AUX CÉRÉMONIES DE CES INDIGÈNES. MAIS VOTRE COMPAGNE ME REDONNERA ASSEZ DE VIE POUR RECONSTITUER UNE ENVELOPPE CHARNELLE ET PARTIR À LA CONQUÊTE DE VOTRE PLANÈTE PLEINE D'ÉNERGIES.

- Donc, vous voulez boire le sang de ma femme pour ressusciter et envahir le monde... Dans ces conditions, je préfère vous priver de dîner.

- VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTEZ, HUMAIN. APPORTEZ-LA MOI.

- Plutôt me passer sur le corps.

- CELA PEUT S'ARRANGER.

- Je ne pense pas avoir à craindre quelque chose d'une grosse boule de bowling intergalactique. Bonne nuit, Jupitérien. »

Je tournai les talons et m'en allai. Mais avant d'avoir pu quitter le village, des éclairs verts jaillirent et les flammes m'entourèrent. D'un coup, trois danseurs de la tribu s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

«Allez y mollo avec les effets spéciaux ! », remarquai-je pour cacher mon anxiété. «Votre batterie commence à lâcher.

-VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS FAIRE DE L'HUMOUR, MAIS VOUS N'ALLEZ PLUS RIRE LONGTEMPS. »

Et voilà. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous ? On part en vacances une semaine, et un spectre jupitérien nous tombe dessus. C'est de la faute du Docteur, j'en suis sûr. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Le cercle de feu qui m'entourait commença se déplacer, et je fus obligé de suivre le mouvement. Plus l'extra-terrestre utilisait ses pouvoirs, plus les Korowaï tombaient de fatigue. Il fallait que je retarde l'échéance, le temps que le Jupitérien soit à bout de forces. Je me donnais du courage en me murmurant un "Geronimo" et sautais hors des flammes.

Je fuyais en zigzaguant, essayant d'éviter les éclairs que me lançait mon ennemi. Des arbres s'enflammaient, des flèches animées me pourchassaient, des pierres volaient. Plus mon ennemi se dépensait, moins ces attaques étaient rapides et puissantes. Il ne restait que trois danseurs.

« ASSEZ ! PUISQUE JE N'AI PAS LE SANG DE LA FEMELLE, JE PENDRAI LE TIEN. »

Je me sentis m'élever dans les airs et être attiré vers le feu principal. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Quand je fus face au Jupitérien, je pus voir à de la rage dans ce qui ressemblait à ses yeux. J'étais piégé. Soudain, j'entendis une voix familière derrière moi haranguer l'extra-terrestre.

« Hé la Chose ! Tu veux du sang ? Et bien, prends le mien ! »

Un bruit de couteau que l'on sort de son fourreau se fit entendre. Je tombai à terre et vit Ben s'entailler la main.

Un mince filet de sang jaillit de la plaie. Quelques secondes après, le liquide vital s'envola avant de se projeter sur un Jupitérien qui exultait dans un crescendo de rire maléfique. Sa noirceur se colorait peu à peu d'une nuance rouge infernale. Les derniers danseurs tombèrent. Le brasier s'intensifia en dessous de lui.

Puis petit à petit, le rire cessa. L'extra-terrestre semblait fiévreux et en sueur. Son image se troublait parfois, comme une onde sur la surface d'un lac.

«QUE... QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT...

- Quelque chose appelé "l'amour". », répliqua amèrement mon sauveur.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le Jupitérien s'évapora dans le brasier.

RB/RB/RB/RB/RB

Les quelques jours suivants, Amy, Ben et moi parlèrent beaucoup. Apprendre l'existence de formes de vies extra-terrestres a été un choc pour notre ami. Il fallut le rassurer quant au fait qu'il n'était pas fou, ni que c'était un rêve ou la conséquence d'une drogue exotique. Et tout cela sans en dire trop sur notre propre expérience spatio-temporelle. Et quand Ben suivait ses cours de yoga, Amy et moi assouvissions ce besoin irrésistible d'union que produisent le danger et la peur de la mort.

Le jour de notre départ, alors que nous finissions nos valises, Ben toqua à la porte de la chambre.

«Paré pour le retour à la vie normale à ce que je vois.

-Oui, et sans aliens suceurs de sang à nos trousses. »

Ben s'approcha d'Amy et la serra dans une étreinte d'adieu.

«Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-C'est normal. Au moins, ma maladie a servi à quelque chose. »

Amy relâcha notre ami qui s'approcha et m'enlaça à mon tour.

«Merci pour tout Rory. Grâce à vous j'arrive à voir l'avenir différemment, dans une autre perspective de la réalité. Celle qui dit que tout est possible, même le meilleur.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Au revoir Amy, au revoir Rory. »

Et il s'en alla.

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et d'un coup, le Docteur surgit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

«Amy, Rory ! Vous voilà enfin, je n'arrivais pas à vous trouver. Ce n'est pas bien de me faire des frayeurs pareils, j'ai cru que vous aviez été capturé par des Sontariens génétiquement modifiés. Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, montez dans le TARDIS, il faut que je vous montre le spectacle de la tempête de sable glacé de Ganymède. C'est un grand événement pour les satellites de Jupiter... »

...

...

...

_«Eh voilà, je le savais... »_

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ?


End file.
